Queens of the Stone Age (album)
Queens of the Stone Age is the self-titled debut album by Queens of the Stone Age. It was released on September 22nd, 1998 and was recorded over the course of April 3 to the 21 of the same year. The CD was released on Loosegrove Records in the USA and Roadrunner Records in the UK, while the limited edition vinyl version was released on Man's Ruin Records. Background Josh Homme was the guitarist for a band called Kyuss. After Kyuss broke up (their final release being a split EP between Kyuss and Queens Of The Stone Age), he joined Screaming Trees (with future bandmate Mark Lanegan) as the rhythm guitarist. Releasing a few EPs and doing other musical things, he had his little musical world filled. After a while though, he got together with a Mr. Alfredo Hernandez to pound them skins and recorded this magical collection of soundwaves. Little did he know that this soundwave collection called an "album" would be as awesome as it was. It went under the radar, not really rattling the cages and making the world sing a song of Homme, but it made some reviewers turn their heads and recognise that Josh wasn't wanting to recreate Kyuss his way, he just wanted to rock. And rock this man did. The vinyl version of this record was very limited, with three colors pressed (black, green, and orange) and a exclusive cover featuring a half-naked woman showing off her boobs. And to top it all off, she's on a motorcycle. Yeah, it's pretty sweet. It's so sweet, actually, that people have been making fake copies because the originals are so hard to find and they need to get their "naked girl on a bike on the cover of an awesome album" fix. They have surfaced on eBay for hundreds of dollars, and the originals go for even more. So, keep your eyes peeled while looking for a sweet-ass vinyl version of this record, it may be a fake copy. Tracklisting Original 1998 release 1. Regular John - 4:35 2. Avon - 3:22 3. If Only - 3:20 4. Walkin' On The Sidewalks - 5:03 5. You Would Know - 4:16 6. How to Handle a Rope - 3:30 7. Mexicola - 4:54 8. Hispanic Impressions - 2:44 9. You Can't Quit Me Baby - 6:34 10. Give the Mule What He Wants - 3:09 11. I Was a Teenage Hand Model - 5:01 2011 remaster 1. Regular John - 4:38 2. Avon - 3:25 3. If Only - 3:23 4. Walkin' On The Sidewalks - 5:02 5. You Would Know - 4:19 6. The Bronze - 3:45 7. How to Handle a Rope (A Lesson in the Lariat) - 3:31 8. Mexicola - 4:56 9. Hispanic Impressions - 2:47 10. You Can't Quit Me Baby - 6:37 11. These Aren't the Droids You're Looking For - 3:07 12. Give the Mules What He Wants - 3:09 13. Spiders and Vinegaroons - 6:27 14. I Was a Teenage Hand Model - 5:02 The People You Can Thank Band Members Joshua Homme - Vocals/Guitar Alfredo Hernandez - Drums Carlo Von Sexron - Bass/Keyboard/Piano Additional Personnel Chris Goss - Bass and Background Vocals on "You Would Know" and "Give the Mule What He Wants" Fred Drake - Drums and Vocals on "I Was A Teenage Hand Model" Hutch - Piano on "I Was A Teenage Hand Model" Dave Catching - Percussion on "I Was A Teenage Hand Model" Mike Johnson - 'Sofa' on "I Was A Teenage Hand Model" Note: While Nick Oliveri appears on the band picture on the back of the CD and appears on the phone message at the end of "I Was A Teenage Hand Model", this album was recorded before he joined, so he was just mooching. Category:QOTSA Albums